Definitely Something
by reconghost5
Summary: When a Deviant type titan catches Hanji's attention, things don't go as planned. What will Levi do to protect the four-eyed woman? One-shot. LeviHan.


**Authors Note: So after a small trifle with this in getting it the way I wanted it, It's here. An Attack on Titan oneshot. So uh, please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan in any way, shape, or form.**

Levi stood on the tree branch as he watched the Deviant type Titan stalk around the tree, like a shark surrounding it's prey. He had been in this tree for several minutes now, surrounded by several titans. He looked out to the other titans and counted their heads once again. Thirty-seven. The scowl grew on his face as he wondered what the hell Eren was doing. He was sure that moron would have transformed already and gotten rid of these titans, but then again they are here since this is where they think Reiner and Bertholdt may be hiding. He looked over to the next tree to see Hanji looking at the titans curiously. SHe was mumbling excitedly and writing in a small journal she kept with her for the very reason of documenting the abnormalities of the Deviant type titans. How did Levi know this? well he wouldn't just admit it, but he and the four-eyed scientist actually spend a lot of time together. He felt the corners of his lips slightly tug upward as he watched her. He had to admit she looked kinda cute when she was like this. He could admit that but never say it out loud, for he was physically incapable of doing so. There was just something about the hyper eccentric woman that just got to he was getting distracted, Levi set his mind back to the goal at hand. He began to wonder what was taking so long. Why haven't they started to fight yet? As if on cue there is a thunderous clap and a flash of light followed immediately by another. "Looks like it begins," Levi said to himself. He looked down to see the titans running in the direction of the light, all except the one Deviant type. Levi clicked his tongue and was about to leave to go and assist Eren before he was cut off by the sound of happy, almost crazy laugh. He looked over to see Hanji flying towards the Deviant. "Damn it," he mumbled under his breath. "Hey, shitty glasses, get out of there, we gotta go help the others."

Hanji completely ignored him and continued her descent towards the titan. "Well hello Mr. Deviant. You sure seem to be an Interesting specimen," she said as she landed on the ground about twenty yards away from it. The titan just stared at her for a quick moment and rushed forward towards her. He swung his arm in a downward motion crashing his fist into the ground. Luckily, Hanji moved just in time so she wouldn't be crushed. She let out a hysterical laugh as she jumped back. "Why aren't you just in a bad mood then." The titan lunged and her again but this time before it had a chance to reach her, it was knocked down and out of the way.

Levi looked at the titan he knocked over for a quick second before he turned his attention to the four-eyed scientist. "Are you fucking stupid? This is a Deviant type, four-eyes. They're unpredictable," he scolded her. She seemed to shrink a bit as he yelled but then gave him her usual goofy smile.

"You're over reacting shorty. I know what I'm doing. Look I'm fine." She began to wave her hand in the air, trying to dismiss the situation.

Levi looked back to the downed titan to see it getting back to its feet. "We'll talk about your stupidity later. For now I gotta kill this bastard." Levi charged at the titan ready to slice it with his sword. Right as he was about to make contact the titan side stepped and caught Levi with a punch. The force of the punch sent him flying a good few yards. "What the Fuck," he said as he got up off the ground and to his hands and knees. He coughed out some blood as he tried to regain his bearings. That hit was harder than he expected.

Hanji looked at Levi as he tried to get back to his feet, completely forgetting about the titan. She then felt the impact of the back of the titan's hand as it sent her flying. She was suddenly stopped when her body hit a tree. Her three dimensional maneuver gear broke and fell from her body harness as she tried to stand up. It was to late when she made it back to her feet, for the Deviant was already upon her. The titan punched her back into the tree knocking her unconscious, her limp body slumping to the ground.

Levi got back to his feet and turned around to see the titan, holding Hanji in it's hands. It was bringing her closer to its open mouth. Levi pulled the triggers on his maneuvering gear only to hear a click with no reaction. He looked down quickly only to see that he was missing a scabbard which held his gas. He gritted his teeth and watched in horror as Hanji was devoured in one bite. Levi felt rage boiling within him. He just the one person left that he truly cared about. He unhooked the rest of his maneuvering gear and readied his blades as the titan turned to look at him. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He yelled in anger, through the tears that were beginning to stream down his face. "I'm going to cut her of you, you son of a bitch!" Levi charged forward towards the titan with no regard for his own life. All that was on his mind was the slim chance that Hanji was still alive inside the titan. The titan tried to grab at him, but he narrowly dodged it. Levi swung his blade and cut the titan's leg off at the knee. He then slashed at him with his other blade and severed it's left arm. The titan dropped and swung at Levi again. Levi sliced his blade through the titan's fingers and up the arm. He then sliced at the titan's jaw, severing it from the rest of the head. After many more bloody slashes the titan was lying in its back, unable to move. Levi stood atop the monster breathing heavily and covered in blood. He looked,down to the blades in his hand. They were both broken and barely usable. The then stabbed to blades into the titan's stomach and began to furiously cut it open. Soon he managed to reach the stomach. With one cut he sliced open the stomach and jumped inside. Once inside he began to feel around in the dark for anything that felt like a person. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the familiar feel of a body harness. He grabbed the strap and made his way back to the opening. Once there he climbed out, pulling the body with him. Levi stumbled out of the titan, falling to the ground with the body in town. When he actually looked down at the body he sighed in relief and actually smiled when he saw the body was in fact Hanji and he could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He let out a small chuckle, thankful that she was still breathing, as he dropped his head back onto the ground. Quickly realizing he was still in titan territory, Levi decided he had to grab Hanji and get out of the area. Levi got back to his feet and picked Hanji up in a bridal carry.

After about fifteen minutes of walking the adrenaline that was supporting Levi began to die. Fatigue quickly began to take it's place and Levi realized he couldn't make it much further, especially since he had no horse, nor his maneuvering gear. If he left Hanji then maybe he might be able to make it out of the forest and maybe be able to locate the rest of the Survey Corps, but he wasn't going to leave Hanji. He couldn't. No longer able to carry on, Levi slumped against a tree with the woman still unconscious in his arms. _"All that work to save, and it was all for nothing,"_ Levi thought, scolding himself. "Looks like we're gonna end up titan bait, eah Hanjo?" He said rhetorically. His eyes began to sting as he could feel beginning to well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save us. I failed. I'm so sorry Hanji." Levi's eyes closed as he could feel the fatigue finally overtaking him. "I'm sorry." With that everything went black, and memories of a happy moment filled his head.

* * *

 _"Hey, Levi?"_

 _Levi rolled over in the bed to face Hanji. He looked the naked woman up and down, her lower body covered by the sheets of the bed. His eyes met back with hers. they had a shimmer to them he's never seen before. That or it's the first time he's noticed. They've had several nights like this, but this one was different. Normally after they are finished with their late night fitness training, as Levi has taken up to calling it, he normally gets dressed, and takes his leave back to his quarters. But tonight, tonight her stayed. Tonight he wanted to feel her comfort just a bit longer. "What is it?" he asked in a monotonous voice._

 _"I..." She paused as if to think. Hanji turned her head away feeling nervous of the question she wanted to ask and fearful of his response. Some of her hair fell into her eyes, shielding her from Levi's piercing gaze. She looked back up at him. He was still watching her. Letting out a nervous sigh, Hanji decided it was now or never. She may never get an opportunity like this again. "What... what am I to you Levi?"_

 _The question noticeably caught Levi off guard. His eyes slight widened at the question. There was no denying that he did in fact feel something for the eccentric woman. But what exactly? What exactly did he feel for her?" Sure she was a friend, but friends don't go to bed with each other._

 _The silence was killing Hanji. he just laid there staring intently at the bed. She could tell he was deep in thought. But what was he thinking exactly? Was he thinking of a way out of this awkward situation she put him in? Maybe. Was he thinking of the most rude possible way to say that he felt nothing towards her except as a means of stress relief? Probably. But she waited. She waited for him to answer._

 _Levi opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and looked back up to Hanji. "I don't know exactly," He began, seeing the shimmer in them dull a little bit._

 _"Oh," Hanji said in a heartbreaking tone._

 _Upon hearing her voice like that, Levi felt a pang in his chest. It hurt. "But, I do feel something. Defiantly something that's more than a simple friendship." Levi let out a slight chuckle. "You know I'm not good with words Zoe."_

 _Hanji's heart skipped a beat when she heard him use her first name. She smiled as she leaned her head in and placed it in the crook of his neck. "I know," She began. "We can work on it, but for now, lets get some sleep. We leave to go find those two titan shifters tomorrow. We're gonna need some sleep."_

 _The two then laid down in the bed and Hanji cuddled up close to Levi. "Goodnight, Shitty Glasses."_

 _"Goodnight, Shorty."_

 **Authors Note: So i hoped you enjoyed it. It was fun to write and stuff. I also have an alternate ending for this if anyone is interested. Let me know, I may post it up. So anyway please read, review, favorite, recommend, and stuff. It's greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
